


May It Be

by Renatus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Creature Harry, Dark Harry, M/M, OOCness, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renatus/pseuds/Renatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fellowship finds themselves at odds when they have to enlist the help of a dark creature from Myth. A creature that Sauron himself created. However, there is a price to be paid to gain this creatures help and from the legends of the blood path he leads, everyone is on edge. Can they trust this creature or will it turn against them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters of this written already and you'll notice quite a bit of OOCness from a certain charrie in the beginning but eventually that will shift as the story goes on. This is sort of like a tester to see if this goes over well although i have most of the story plotted out already. Hope everyone enjoys!

_Darkness has always been a part of my world. Ever since I was a child I was always steeped in darkness one way or another, it was almost my way of life. However, I never feared or resented it. Even when my world turned against me because even though that was all I saw I knew. I always knew the truth. While I may have been in the darkness I was not the only one. There were always others there but now…I was alone…forgotten…drowning in a darkness that would eventually swallow me whole. Strangely enough…I welcomed it. I welcomed this darkness that would erase me. Erase who I am, who I was, what I felt. Possibly…maybe it would erase the whole that had somehow erupted in my chest after so long asleep. I was never supposed to awake, never supposed to be brought here but alas…fate is cruel._

(OoO)

Long lashes swept against delicate cherubic cheeks as shimmering gold eyes looked up into a black abyss. Pointed ears twitched as a strange almost twisted language brushed against them and small pudgy fingers made grabbing motions towards it.

**“You, who were awoken from being bound between time and space, will now be my creation and tool. I have recreated you, blessed you with power and ambition. You will be the only one of your kind. I will call you son and you shall call me father.”**

Wide round eyes blinked up and gold slowly faded to reveal another color as lashes lazily fell to hood the eyes. A little yawn revealed tiny little pointed canines on both the bottom and top row. Slowly, those eyes closed against the blackness the abyss presented and a tiny seed was born inside the babe. A seed of knowing, hatred, and acceptance because inside the body of a babe was the mind of something more that had been released on the world unknowingly. The Valar was sure that if the abyss known as Sauron had known what it was releasing it would have thought twice. However, he hadn’t and now they could only watch as fate twisted and turned around the one that could make or break those of the Light.

(OoO)

Stormy grey-blue eyes looked up to the sky as it opened up and wept. It wept its sorrow, its anger and its fear on to _Middle-Earth_. The old Istar wondered vaguely what had happened to make all of Arda cry out in such a pain. He wondered what had disturbed the Valar so thoroughly that they’d express it in such a way. It left him slightly shaken and as he looked towards Mordor he felt a darkness shiver up his spine. A foreboding feeling filling him as he wondered what now would plague _Middle-Earth_ after only a short time since the last darkness that covered the land. Arda was still trying to recover and he worried about how much more this land could take before it was too damaged to recover. With a quiet prayer to the Valar he turned his back on Mordor and walked back towards Lórien where he felt something calling to him.

_TBC…_


	2. Mornie Utulie

_Gold eyes watched as the little Halflings known as Hobbits laughed and sung as they went about their everyday lives. One Halfling drew the gold eyes more than the others and the creature watched curiously, a low purring rumble within its chest. The Halfling was merry as was many of his kind but a strange pull was around this Hobbit and the creature had no doubt as to what it was. Fate…Fate would soon twist this little boy-Hobbit to its desires and the creature felt amused by it. This was not the first it had seen unawares of its destiny and blissfully ignorant to it. It was pitiable and envious all at the same time. With a small snort the creature turned, no longer finding entertainment in watching what would usually be prey, dance around ignorantly. Walking away it caught the scent of rotted meat and agony, a lip curled showing sharpened canines._

_Orcs._

_The creature moved silently for a few miles before coming across the party of squealing, growling orcs. It was a wonder the Halflings had not heard them. With a low growl it was upon them before they even had a chance to turn. Tearing, snarling, smashing, crushing and reveling in the destruction left behind the creature was satisfied once its work was done. Licking its bloody claws the creature looked behind at the place called Shire once more before turning its back on it. Things would get interesting in the near future. It only had to wait. In the meantime it had plans, goals, and ideas to fulfill and carry out._

(OoO)

_The time had come. It had heard the call. Felt its master, fathers, call within the bones of its body and nearly answered it. However, it remained where it was. It had not seen its master for many centuries, had not heeded its father’s call since the day it could speak clearly. However, that did not mean its father had abandoned it. Always he whispered in its ear, promising and demanding it to return to him. He sent its spies to it and always it killed them with little care. It abhorred his creations and the plentiful armies they covered the world with. It both loved and hated its creator, master, and father. A twisted relationship for a twisted creation._

_It was a creature that lived in the dark, roamed the land alone. It left blood behind it and destruction around it. It was a creature of darkness and the only one of its kind. A low snarl pulled its lips back, flashing pearly whites, as it felt another pull in the direction of Mordor and its gold eyes flashed towards the direction of the burning mountain of destruction, Its master was growing impatient but it was no longer his slave. It would do what it wished when it wished. No amount of pain would ever send it back to doing another’s bidding…but perhaps…_

(OoO)

_Rangers…A pack of them had been through the forest it’d been taking reprieve in. No doubt hunting it, looking for it so that they may kill it. It followed its nose, soft snuffles filling its ears as it followed their scent until its enhanced hearing heard their voices. A low pleased growl rumbled through its chest as it took in the sight of three rangers sitting around a fire as they spoke, trading tales about the Prince. It took them in thoughtfully before a hungry ache began in its belly. Too quick for these mortal men to see it was on them with delighted glee. It took pleasure in their screams, chasing one a ways before pouncing and endings his pitiful life mid scream._

_Their terror filled the air and it rejoiced in being the cause. Quiet filled the air as it finished the mean it made of these rangers. However, still it hungered and desired the thrill of the chase. Always it walked this path of eternal hunger alone, never truly sating it but keeping itself fed enough that a calm fell over it. However, three men would do nothing for it and so it would search for more thrills to be had. It blew out a breath and smelled another ranger on these men but this one smelled different. Mixed blood and it growled in annoyance before turning away from the smells that no longer pleased it._

_Fools._

_That was what these creatures known as Rangers were. Fools that would always die a fool’s death. It hated them and it pitied them as it pitied all creation on this world. With a heavy breath it moved on, searching for more pleasurable smells and something to satisfy its hunger more._

(OoO)

_There was blood on the wind and screams in the air. It was a beautiful sound and smell to the creature. It was drawn to it as though a moth to a flame and fire burned high into the night sky as mortal man slay each other. It watched on in hungered apathy as raiders burned house after house, attacking men and violating women before killing them. It was a magnificent sight that brought shivers of pleasure to the creature. People cried out for help as one section of the village burned brightly. The creature’s gold eyes flashed, glowing brighter as the smell of blood grew stronger. Its hunger roaring to life with a vengeance and with a low growl it charged the village. Attacking human after human, a maniacal gleam in its eyes as it drew blood and fed._

_Destruction surrounded it as it laid waste to the human’s that attacked it. With a roar it turned to the presence it felt behind it but paused as tearful muddy brown eyes looked up at it. The almost pleading, awe-struck look made it pause. In its mind it could not remember a time it had been looked at in such a way but it knew once, long ago, there had been those that looked at it like such. With a low growl it turned on its feet and continued with vigor on the other humans –raiders it began to realize- attacked it._

_When the last mortal man fell and its hunger dulled to a faint pulse. It watched as some humans –they were of the village- gathered around and watched with wary fear. It breathed deeply, taking in all the scent cues that its enhanced nose allowed it to get and a low rumble built deep in its chest. Fear, relief, grief, and anger all filtered into the scents the creature took in and it reveled in it. However, there was one scent that made it quirk its head to the side and look behind it. In the ruin of ash left behind by the burning a woman sat watching the creature. Her scent told it there was no fear only awe, gratitude and joy._

_“Spirit…deity…savior. Thank you. Thank you!”_

_The creature blinked at this woman. It had killed only to sate its hunger yet…she thanked it. She was a curious woman, a pitiable creature driven mad by grief no doubt. A low hiss of breath escaped the creature as she drew closer and surprised washed through it._

_“Stay, Savior. Stay please.”_

_It blinked slowly before cocking its head to the side. What an interesting creature she was indeed. An idea lit up inside its head. The goal it had been trying to reach for so long…perhaps she would be best suited for it. A low approving sound in the back of its throat made the decision even as the unease of her fellow villagers grew. It would stay close and see if it could make its goal a reality. She could possibly be the key…what it had been searching for, for so long._

(OoO)

“I will take it!”

Gandalf’s eyes slowly closed as through the chaos of voices he heard the one voice he’d hoped would not sound volunteer for the duty of taking the ring. The voices of all those around them slowly faded and once again the little Hobbit declared a little more softly but no less firmly, “I will take the ring to Mordor.”

All eyes fell upon the little Halfling and he looked around nervously as he said slowly, “Though…I do not know the way…”

Gandalf felt a pinch of guilt squeeze his insides and he laid his hand atop the Halfling’s shoulder as he moved to his side. “I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear.”

Aragorn watched before rising from his seat, “If by my life or death I can protect you, I will.”

He kneeled in front of the Hobbit, feeling admiration for the bravery he showed and held his hand. “You have my sword.”

Gandalf felt a grin pull at his lips as he watched, glancing at Lord Elrond who merely gave him a look. Inspired an elf, Legolas, stepped up with a small smile. “And you have my bow.”

Gimli, refusing to be out done by an elf and moved by the little Halfling stepped forward as well. “And my _axe_.”

The watched as the one man who’d wished to use the ring, Boromir, stepped up as he spoke. “You carry the fate of us all, little one.”

He looked at them all and said, “If this is indeed the will of the council…then Gondor will see it done.”

“Here!”

Suddenly, out from the bushes Samwise Gamgee ran forward towards Frodo, ducking under an arm to stand by his side. “Mr. Frodo’s not going anywhere without me.”

Elrond backed away slightly and looked at the Halfling with a small amount of amusement as he said, “No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not.”

Sam glanced at Frodo slightly abashed but said nothing just as two more Halflings burst into the room. “Wait, we’re coming too!”

Elrond watched them with surprised annoyance as they made their way into the group as Merry said, “You’ll have to send us home tied in a back to stop us.”

“Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing.” Both Merry and Frodo looked at Pippin in exasperation as the former said bluntly, “Well, that rules you out, Pip.”

Pippin did a double take as he looked at his cousin, slightly wounded at the jab as Elrond watched with mild amusement mixed with thoughtful consideration.

“Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.” The Halfling’s grinned at each other before Pippin smacked his lips together and asked with far too much sincerity, “Great. Where are we going?”

Merry felt a trickle of irritation at his longtime friend and cousin as he gave him a disbelieving look. Lord Elrond sighed, shaking his head before stiffening slightly and his gaze went unseeing for a second before he blinked. A frown curled his lips before his eyes met Gandalf’s concerned grey-blue ones. Everyone quieted down as suddenly Elrond grew solemn and Aragon stepped forward. “What is wrong?”

Elrond looked at the mortal man he’d taken in so many years ago and wondered if what he’d seen was such a good idea. However, he steeled iron nerves and said, “There is another you will need to gain the assistance of…but it will not be easy.”

Elrond saw Gandalf stiffen from the corner of his eyes and knew the Istar already knew who he spoke of. Legolas stepped forward, a silent request for him to continue and Elrond looked over all of them.

“His name is Ereb Dûrion…although many would know him as Dûr Rauco.”

At the small sound of outrage Elrond’s eyes fell to Legolas, the elf’s face scrunched up in disbelief.

“You would have us seek help from a monster? Not just any monster, one that was created by Sauron himself?” Everyone’s eyes turned to Boromir as the man looked to Elrond in incredulity. Aragorn shot him a look before he asked softly, “Is that wise, my lord?”

Elrond softened slightly and he looked up to Gandalf who suddenly looked far older than he usually would. “It is what my vision tells me.”

Everyone was quiet, all having heard the terrors of the creature of the dark. With a soft sigh Frodo nodded his head slightly, “Then that is what we shall do.”

The elf lord felt a small smile pull at his lips before he nodded his head as well. “You should go right away. You will need to find him and persuade him to help you.”

Gimli frowned and growled out, “How are we to find the blasted, monster? There are rumors _everywhere_.”

“He is near a small village called Tamarul. He has been there for three full cycles of the moon.”

Everyone looked at the Istar as he spoke, caught off guard by his soft tired tone. He did not meet their eyes but seemed to look past them. Vaguely, Frodo wondered why all the spirit seemed to suddenly go out of the Wizard. Shaking off the thought he looked to Elrond and the rest of the Fellowship as he said firmly, “Then that is where we will go.”

After a second everyone murmured their –albeit reluctant- agreement of this.

(OoO)

“To actively seek something so evil in hopes to gain its help. What in Valar is the fates thinking?”

Boromir snorted as he growled out in return to the elf’s words as they walked, “I would prefer who named such a creation ‘Ereb Dûrion’.”

“That would be I.”

They quieted at Gandalf’s soft admittance as they walked, head been ahead of them this whole time, leading the way. Unusually quiet, Frodo had known the Istar was in deep thought so had left him to it but at the admittance of naming a dark creature he was stunned. “At least the ‘Ereb’ part was I. I would not be surprised if it was he who chose ‘Dûrion’. He always had a very dark sense of humor.”

“You knew the creature, Gandalf?” The Istar glanced back at the Ranger and exiled heir before looking forward again. “I held him as a babe…very long ago.”

There were a few shocked noises and unable to mask his curiosity Frodo asked, “Will you tell us?”

When Gandalf glanced at him there was an amused tinkle in his eyes but the Hobbit could also see the pain there. “I am sure no one wishes to hear an old man-”

 _“Mithrandir, speak.”_ Blue-grey eyes latched on to Legolas’ blue ones at the elf’s soft tone. With a soft huff of air the Istar turned his face back to the road before beginning.

“One of the blue wizards had found him…took him rather. Right from underneath Sauron’s nose and brought him to me, unnerved by the strange child.” Memories flashed in the Istar’ mind as he remembered everything that had happened. “With his eyes closed and mouth tightly shut he looked like an elven child…At first we surely thought Sauron’s was plotting against the elves. However, the babe opened its eyes and looked up at us with startling golden eyes that were far too intelligent for a regular babe. Pallando stood with the child and I, in turn, stayed with him. The child never cried and seemed to study everything with knowing eyes but there was something sad about the child. So I began to call him Ereb and he seemed to take to it.” He shook his head as he thought of what happened next. “I had, had to leave as I was called away for another mission. When I came back the babe was gone as was Pallando but in their place was a wreck of a house and a broken crib. It wasn’t until years later that I knew Sauron had taken his creation back.”

Legolas frowned, “How?”

Grey-blue eyes flickered and he said, “It is the same way I know he will not be swayed by the ring. He was the one who gave the Rings out…”

They were all quiet before Gimli said quietly, “But that must mean he’s…”

“Indeed. He is very, very old. When I last saw him he looked like that of a child of ten years. That was many years ago though.”

“Gandalf?” The Istar looked at the Halflings at his sides before looking at Frodo. “I’m sorry…”

The Istar blinked in shock before a small smile touched his lips. He’d always felt guilt about not saving the babe with the far too old eyes. It had made him wonder if he could have done more but Frodo’s soft words made some part of him heal slightly. He patted the Halfling’s head gently before looking up front, wishing to no longer speak of the past and the creature he’d been unable to save.

(OoO)

They reached Tamarul within two days of traveling but instead of going inside the Istar had them stop at the village’s edge, slightly in the forest for cover. When they had finally finished making camp it was well into mid-day and the group had noticed Legolas’ growing unease about the place the longer they were there. He watched the village closely before he stated quietly, “There is a darkness hovering over this place. The villagers are uneasy and scared. The atmosphere leaves an acrid taste in my mouth.”

Gandalf gave the elf a slight apologetic smile before he said softly, “I am sorry to say then that you will be going in along with Aragorn and Boromir while Gimli and myself look after the little ones.”

Gimli made a disgruntled sound but at the elf’s uncertain look towards the village he agreed to stay behind just to spite the elf. Aragorn gave his friend a sympathetic look, _“Be at ease, Legolas. We will only be there for a short time.”_

Legolas hesitantly nodded before standing straighter but the slight crinkle at the edges of his eyes let everyone know the evil he sensed was putting stress upon him. Before they could start towards the village Gandalf reached out and laid a gentle hand on the Ranger’s arm.

“You will be looking for a young woman. Her name is Rena and she is the only one left of her family. She has dark eyes and white streak running down her hair. She will know where he is.”

They blinked at the Istar before Aragorn nodded in understanding and stepping away from the wizard with Legolas close behind him. Aragorn looked towards Boromir and the Gondorian gestured impatiently so they could go. Sighing softly, Aragorn turned and made his way to the village, Legolas and Boromir following close behind as they watched for the villagers reactions to them. Aragorn was surprised at the obvious wary distrust in the people’s eyes as the three entered and looked around. “They are distrustful…and they don’t like us being here.”

Boromir opened his mouth to retort to the elf’s words but another voice cut in. “Yes well getting ambushed by people you happily put up will do that to a village.”

All three turned to see a middle aged man glaring them down suspiciously, his hair was a curly brown with muddy brown eyes. He held himself up and had a sneer painted across his features that looked like they once held joy. “You were raided?”

Brown eyes looked towards Boromir and the man let out a low growl. “Yea, we put up some strangers and during the night they burnt part of our village and killed many of our people. We used to be much bigger than this before the raid.”

All three frowned, distressed by his words but Aragorn pressed on, they had to hurry. “I’m sorry to hear that but…we’re actually looking for someone. A woman. Her name is-”

“Rena is the one you’re looking for then.” Aragorn merely looked at the man in shock before he asked warily, “Others have asked for her?”

A low growl escaped the man and he planted his feet far apart as though expecting them to run at him before he spoke. “Ever since that demon came, she’s not been the same. Poisoned her mind it has, she’s damn near crazy now. Sure, losing her whole family in one night might have helped but that damn beast is-”

“You shut your mouth, Luwen!”

All eyes fell on a woman, she was pale and slightly disheveled but her wavy brown hair was in a neat bun and her dark brown eyes watched them with a fire. The man, Luwen, sneered at the woman but looked away, “You know it’s the truth woman.”

She glared daggers at him before she growled out, “He saved us. He killed those raiders and avenged us all. He’s no more of a monster than a fox who kills chickens. Those raiders were the monsters.”

The man grunted softly before turning away and leaving, no longer wishing to hear another word from her mouth. The three men looked over the woman and she seemed to study them intently but there was a glassy look in her eyes. Her shoulders sagged slightly and her eyes unfocused for a second before she asked, “Why are you here?”

All three men glanced at each other before Aragorn asked, “Are you Rena, then?”

A small tired smile pulled her lips and she said softly, “Aye…that is me.”

Boromir stepped forward, “We wish to talk to you about some things.”

Her eyes sharpened minutely again and she studied them closely before turning around.

“Come…follow me.”

After a brief hesitation they did and she looked over her shoulder at them suspiciously. “Are you here to hear the story of a crazy woman or to kill him?”

They looked at her in alarm before Legolas spoke up this time. “No, we merely wish to…ask for his assistance.”

She made a small noise of disbelief before they got to her home and opened the door. When they were all sat at a table save for her, she leaned against the counter of her sink and asked, “You wish to ask for his assistance….?”

She gave them a questioning look but before they could answer Aragorn cut in having noticed the barren land through her mirror.

“What has happened?” She glanced behind and her eyes grew cloudy, before she spoke. “That used to be where my family kept their homes…before everything burnt. I am truly grateful to my savior…he’s done more than I could ever ask for.”

Legolas went to question this when he noticed something upon her neck. Sensing something dark lurking within the wound his eyes narrowed and he asked softly, “What is that upon your neck?”

Her hand slapped against it quickly, trying to hide it from view but it was too late already. She blushed lightly, a little smile on her face as she said, “Oh my curiosity got the better of me at one point.”

Aragorn went to question it when the young woman looked outside, she let out a little sound of surprise when she saw the sun was beginning to set. She swayed dangerously before she suddenly started herding them towards the front door. “You must leave. Go before he comes.”

Boromir swung around to face her just as she shoved his chest but he barely moved. “What of you?”

She blinked, not understanding his worry at first before laughing. “My savior would never hurt me. He treasures my life too much. I will ask him about seeing you but you must leave now!”

With a final shove they were out her door and she slammed the door in their faces, no longer caring if they were still there or not. They looked at the home for a second before Aragorn turned around, “Let us go back and tell them what we’ve found out so far.”

Boromir shot him a mildly annoyed look but as they walked away Legolas’ eyes were on the woman’s home and how oddly she’d acted. Unease growing just slightly more prominent at might await them in the future.

**_TBC…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ereb Dûrion lit. means Lonely Dark Warrior  
> Dûr Rauco lit. means Dark Demon


	3. Mornie Alantie

As night fell they gathered around the camp fire. Their thoughts all focused towards the news of the woman named Rena. "I've never heard of the monster sticking close to mortal villages before. Why now? Why for this one woman?" Boromir snorted rudely as he said, "Maybe for the same reason that man sounded like a jealous lover."

Legolas' features twisted into a look of distaste at the man's words before Frodo's voice cut in softly, "It must be lonely..."

Gandalf seemed to startle out of his thoughts and looked at the little Hobbit sharply. "What did you say?"

Frodo looked at the wizard slightly uncomfortably before he said again, "That it must be lonely...being the only one of your kind." Gandalf blinked slowly before he started muttering to himself. "Oh aye but let us hope there is never another of him." Gimli's rough voice cut through the sudden quiet and Legolas nodded in agreement. "That creature is evil enough on its own. Do not-"

Suddenly, there was a blade at his throat and a voice purred contently, "I am hurt that you see me that way." Half way between a hiss and a lilting hum the cloaked figure hovered over the elf prince threateningly. Everyone watched as from inside the hood the figure seemed to look at them curiously before its eyes rested on Gandalf.

"I should have known that when there was talk of an elf and two men came asking around for me it would be you behind it. Tell me, Mithrandir, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Gandalf sat a little straighter and glanced down at the dagger still at Legolas' throat. A low chuckle was the only answer but the cloaked creature withdrew it. They could all see how tense the elf sat as he glared down at the ground. Aragorn knew he was berating himself for allowing the creature to sneak up on them. Aragorn watched as it stalked around their little circle, its hooded cloak covering every inch of its body and shadowing the inside of the hood so nothing but a glimmer of gold flashed inside. "We have come to seek your aid, Ereb."

It seemed to pause before a low chuckle echoed around them but before it could speak there was a low moan.

"Master. Master _please_." All eyes turned to see the woman, Rena, standing at the edge of the woods. Her body swayed dangerously and she looked sickly as her too bright eyes fell on the creature. Suddenly, it was by her side and crooning gently to her in twisted imitation of a parent soothing a child. "Shush now my pet. Give it a little time." She let out a low moan but said no more and the creature continued stroking her hair almost lovingly.

"Now tell me...what is it worth to me to join you?" The hood turned and they all got the distinctive feeling he was mocking them quietly. "Why should I help you destroy the One Ring?" Everyone tensed and Aragorn felt as though it took pleasure in their discomfort. "Oh yes, I know what it is you carry little Hobbit. It calls oh so lovingly to me, whispering things that I'm sure it told you." Frodo gripped the front of his tunic and made to move but before any could move he had the little Hobbit pinned to ground. They all went for their weapons but Gandalf put his hand out, stopping them and Aragorn saw why. The creature bent over the Hobbit, whispering fiercely but it was Frodo's face that stilled them. As he looked into the hood there was nothing but awe at whatever he saw and Aragorn wondered what was it that had caught the attention of so many but was hidden away. Suddenly the woman crumpled to the ground with a choked gasp and began to convulse, spasms shooting through her body violently. The creature was by her side once more and murmuring comforting words to her. "It'll be over soon. Let it pass, little one. Do not fight it."

He continued to murmur those words until she finally stopped breathing and she stilled. Gimli opened his mouth but a low warning snarl that was far from human stopped him. Suddenly, she say up straight and a screeching sound left her throat as she glared menacingly at everyone. Her eyes were red and her teeth sharp at knives, dull mortal fingers were now dagger like clawed. Her lips pulled back as too quickly she got up, charging at Boromir with a feral screech. However, before she could do any damage she was thrown back and her neck snapped cleanly. The creature stood over her and there was an air of disgust around it.

"What in the Valar was that?" Silence met Pippin's squeaked question for a moment before the creature said nonchalantly, "Failed experiment is all. It is of no consequence."

"Ereb..."

The hood turned slightly and Aragorn instinctively knew was looking over its shoulder. "What price would you pay? But then…I think the price at the end will be high enough."

There was a low dangerous chuckle before it wiped its hands on its cloak and said, "I suppose I shall help. We will talk of my payment at a later time." They moved to protest but Gandalf spoke before any of them could, "That is fair." The creature let out a soft grunt before turning at it said, "Then I will be hunting. I will meet you tomorrow. Do not wait for me."

Legolas grit his teeth as the creature made to continue and bit out. "What of your _victim_?"

The cloaked being glanced at the broken body from in its hood before shrugging its shoulder uncaringly. “It is of no use to me now. Do with it as you will.”

Fury rushed through the elf prince and he reached for his hidden knife however before he could even get his hand on it a cold blade was upon his skin. A voice purred all too happily in his ear, “Please do it. I have been so bored playing the saint in that pitiful town. Go ahead princeling. Grab it.” The creature’s words came fast, excitement trembling within its lilting hiss. Its breath brushed against his ear and vaguely somewhere in the back of his mind Legolas registered it was cold. However, before anything could truly register Gandalf’s voice broke through the tension like a butter knife, “Ereb! We agreed, that is enough.”

There was a split second as though the creature would reconsider before the cold steel of its blade withdrew from the elf’s neck and Ereb shrugged. “As you wish. I shall take my leave now.” With one last glance in Frodo’s direction it walked through the bushes and disappeared into the darkness of the night as silently as he’d come.

The camp was quiet after the creature’s departure and they all seemed lost in their own thoughts. The words of the demon seemed to penetrate into their minds long after it had left and they'd buried the woman's body. This especially meant for the Elven Prince who took a vigilant watch over the camp after having the creature sneak up on them once. However, it was Frodo everyone's eyes rested on the closest. Ever since the creature had whispered to him so low even Legolas hadn't heard his words, the Hobbit had been quiet. He stared at the fire unseeingly but leaned close to Gandalf or Sam once in a while as though reassuring himself they were still there without looking. When finally the last person drifted to sleep Aragorn wondered idly if it really had been a good idea to bring this demon into the quest.

(OoO)

When the sun rose the Fellowship rose with it and began to pack their things, the forest they'd rested in was quiet and so were they. The memories of last night still fresh in their minds. When they went to head out Frodo hesitated and asked softly, "Shouldn't we wait for Ereb to get here?"

Everyone paused and Aragorn stared at the halfling with barely hidden surprise but it was Gandalf who spoke first. "Knowing him he is aware we are leaving and will meet us." Frodo seemed to hesitate and look back at where the creature had disappeared last night. After a moment he followed, walking between Gandalf and Sam. For the most part the walk was quiet and everyone began to relax again. It was later on in the day when someone got the courage to speak up and unsurprisingly it was Gimli that did. "What is the damned beast?"

Had Aragorn not been watching over the group keenly he wouldn't have noticed Frodo flinch or Gandalf stiffen ever so slightly at the dwarf's words. There was a split second pause before Gandalf spoke and Legolas glanced at Aragorn to see if he too noticed the tightness in Gandalf's voice hidden beneath the cheer. "I am not entirely sure. He is the first of his kind but I am unaware if he was always like that or if Sauron created him that way."

They were quiet again before Boromir spoke, disgust heavily coating his words. "How can the Valar allow a creature like him to live? He is evil incarnate."

It only took a moment for Aragorn to read the tension in both Frodo and Gandalf to know they'd said too much. He was slightly surprised to see a slight frown on Sam's lips as well and he suddenly remembers that Gandalf and Sam had been the closest to the duo when the creature pinned Frodo and probably heard what he said. "You don't know what you’re talking about." Everyone quieted at Frodo's words, unused to him saying anything in disagreement of them. His eyes were bright and it was obvious his teeth were clenched as he stopped walking. Everyone watched him carefully and he opened his mouth to say something but before he could a cold voice slithered between them all. "If you're going to talk about someone you should at least do it in their face."

Everyone froze at the lilting hiss as suddenly Ereb's cloaked figure appeared beside Frodo as though he'd always been there. Like last night and like the Ring wraiths he was completely cloaked in black without an inch of skin or face revealed save for his hands. They all got the feeling he was watching them with a raised brow, amusement rolling off of him. "Cat got your tongue?"

The seemingly playful quip brought confusion to the group save for Gandalf, his lips curling in the barest hint of a smile. Gimli stepped up, a low growl in his throat as he questioned the creature. "Where have ye been?!"

The creature barely gave him any attention, his hood and therefore his face looking at Frodo as the Hobbit looked up at him in wonder. "Do you really want to know?" There was a hint of curiosity in his voice but mostly it was dark with warning. It was strange since he did something as deceivingly gentle as stroke the back of Frodo's head as he asked. The dwarf paused in uncertainty before he puffed out his chest. The creature titled his head and Aragorn got the distinct impression it had glanced at the dwarf before shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "I went to get nourishment."

Everyone held their breath well aware as to what that meant before a voice no one expected hissed out, "You monster." All eyes turned to the elf prince and Aragorn noticed a flash of gold once more from inside the creature's hood. "I'd be very wary Elfling. You try my patience and I have very little to begin with.”

Sensing that something very bad would happen if he didn’t put a stop to whatever would happen if he didn’t step in now, Aragorn placed a calming hand on Legolas’ shoulder. Piercing eyes swiveled towards him and slowly the Elf prince relaxed under his hand. The creature huffed softly under the hood before turning and gesturing at Gandalf. “Well? Let’s get on with this grand journey since you deem it fit to drag me with you. I’d rather get it on with if you don’t mind.”

There was a low growl in its voice, harsher than the lilting hiss that usually accompanied its melodic voice. Aragorn shook his head, it was a he and he supposed if they were going to be traveling with this ‘Ereb’ they’d have to start addressing the being as such. Feeling the tension within the group as they began traveling again Aragorn sighed softly in weariness, this would be a test of their ‘fellowship’ indeed.

**_TBC…_ **


	4. The Shadow's Call

“We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor.” The sound of steel upon still echoed against the stones around them as Gandalf spoke. Merry and Pippin were taught sword play by Boromir while Gandalf sat with Ereb, explaining the route he had in mind. Gold flashed within the hood and the creatures lilting words carried along the wind to both Aragorn and Legolas who were farther away. Aragorn who watched the sword practice and Legolas who kept a look out.

“Do you think it will be that simple?”

Ereb’s tone was amused, as though he knew a joke that no one else did. Legolas twitched as irritation rose within him and Aragorn merely glanced in the two’s direction. “Move your feet.”

He instructed when the Ranger spotted something in Pippin’s footwork. Gandalf glanced at the practice before looking back at Ereb, a small wan smile playing along his lips. “Perhaps not but can you blame an old man for preferring the simpler road.”

Ereb was quiet, as though studying the Istari before he switched tongues. **_“He will not let you pass so easily. You will be met with failure.”_**

Three pairs of eyes fell upon the two at his switch to the Black Language. Legolas, Aragorn and Frodo who had been watching the practice contently looked at the duo with varying expressions. However, Gandalf merely gave the creature an amused look as he said, “You must learn to have a little more faith.”

As though tired of being left out, Gimli came up and gave his own two cents. “If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they’re not. I’d say we were taking the long way ‘round.”

The pipe the Istari had been smoking while speaking with Ereb was slowly withdrawn from his mouth as Gandalf got the sinking feeling of _knowing_. Ereb looked on, the air around him humming with amusement at what he knew would be said next by the dwarf.

“Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome.”

From the amusement that had coated his features moments before, Gandalf’s face was now gravely serious as he replied. “No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice.”

A low throaty chuckle escaped Ereb, a mocking sound if anyone ever did hear one. Legolas’ concentration was broken from them when something past them caught his eye. Gracefully he went from boulder to boulder to get a better look, tension thrumming through him. Gandalf, Ereb and Gimli noted the change in the elf’s demeanor and paid full attention but Ereb’s concentration was broken when one of the Hobbit’s cried out in pain. He glanced at the practice to see that Boromir had accidently nicked Pippin causing both Hobbits to tackle the unsuspecting man. However, at this point even Sam and Frodo had noticed what caught Legolas’ attention.

“What is that?” Sam asked curiously as he watched the moving blackness and Gimli frowned as he replied. “Nothing, just a wisp of cloud.”

Boromir, Aragorn and the two other Hobbits also caught on to the sudden tension in the group as Boromir commented. “It’s moving fast…Against the wind.” Urgency and alarm filled Legolas’ voice as he called out, “Crebain from Dunland!”

Instantly they were all in motion as Aragorn called out, “Hide! Cover! Take cover!”

They hurried about, grabbing their things and putting out their fires as they all rushed to take hiding spots. All but one, Ereb merely stayed seated where he had been and watched as the crow-like birds came closer and closer. It didn’t take long for their shrieking to swarm the area as they circled about and the fellowship watched as Ereb calmly watched the spy birds. After a moment he reached out and one of the birds landed upon his arm, shrieking at him and shuffling upon his arm restlessly. He stroked its plumage tenderly for a moment and the Fellowship watched nervously, all save one. Frodo could hear the call of the ring, could feel it beckoning him to put it on and unknowingly he brought it out of its hiding place beneath his tunic. Feeling the sudden pull of the Ring, Ereb’s hood tilted slightly in the direction of Frodo’s hiding spot and as quick as a whip he snapped the bird’s neck. Angry shrieks and calls from the birds filled the air before they finally decided to fly off, not wishing to incur the wrath of Sauron’s mightiest creature any longer.

“Spies of Sarumon. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhas.” Gandalf announced just as another voice cut in with no hidden ire behind it.

“Are you ill in the mind?!” Everyone halted in their motion at Legolas’ hissed words directed at Ereb. The hooded creature slowly turned to look at the elf and tension thick enough to be cut filled the area. “Pardon me?”

The elf took a step forward, his eyes narrowed on the creature, “You are purposefully attempting to sabotage this quest. Why else would you do something so-”

“Enough, elf. I have no reason to explain myself to you.” Ereb turned to walk away but Legolas persisted, “Why? Because you would kill me just as you would kill those innocent-“ Before anyone could react the creature had Legolas by the neck, everyone crying out in shock and attempt to stop them. “Be very wary of what you speak, elfling. Do not speak of killing innocents when you elves, Thranduil especially, have allowed those they could have saved to die.”

Everyone stilled and they got the sense he was grinning maliciously under his coat, “Oh yes, I am well aware of the horror he allowed to befall Thorin and his group because he feared Smaug’s power. He was a coward.”

Blue eyes flashed and the elf reached for his blade just as Frodo clung to Aragorn desperately, “Stop him! You must! He doesn’t understand!!”

At first the ranger thought he was speaking of Ereb but realized the little Hobbit was trying to defend the creature against Legolas. He hesitated for only a second before he moved forward, laying a hand on the creature’s shoulder before staying Legolas’ hand. “That is enough of that. We must keep moving if we wish to continue the quest.”

The hood tipped slightly in his direction as though the creature was looking at him before it shrugged his hand off and walked away after releasing the elf. He walked past everyone with Frodo scampering after him worriedly as Legolas and the rest just watched. Vaguely, the ranger realized the shoulder he had touched had felt entirely human before brushing it off in turn of following behind the others.

(OoO)

The Hobbits were a blessing in disguise, they lightened the air around them with their antics. However, they also kept the creature busy because at some point they had grown curious as to why Frodo and Gandalf were so defensive of it. This curiosity led to them approaching him, although Sam had always been trailing just slightly behind both Ereb and Frodo. “So what are you exactly?”

“ _Pippin!_ ” Merry hissed at his companion’s unabashed question. Instead of anger like most of the adults had expected there was merely amusement in the creature’s tone. “You halflings have always been quite an enigma.”

“Indeed they are, aren’t they?”

Gandalf’s voice also held the same tone of amusement as he glanced at their small companions. Pippin and Merry didn’t know if they should be pleased or insulted by their tones so Pippin merely persisted. “You still haven’t answered the question.”

Something close to a smile played along Frodo’s lips as he reached out and grabbed the cloth of Ereb’s cloak. What seemed to be almost absentmindedly as the creature let out a thoughtful hum, Ereb ran a hand through the Hobbit’s hair. “I do not really have a name for what I am. Some call me a demon though so perhaps that is what I am…a malevolent spirit bent on death and destruction.”

It let out a dark chuckle that both distant cousin’s frowned at him for before Pippin asked, “Were you always like this?”

Baby blues shot towards his fellow Hobbits and Frodo opened his mouth to say something but Sam beat him to it. “Now that’s enough of that you two. Mr. Ereb don’t got be answering personal questions like that none time soon.”

Everyone looked at the stout Hobbit with a bit of shock before Merry continued on, “But how old is he?”

Ereb chuckled, patting the Hobbits hair much to his shock and said, “Only a couple thousand years younger than Mithrandir himself.”

The Istari sniffed in mock disdain as he said, “I’d appreciate it if you did not include an old man’s age in your estimation.”

The Hobbits laughed and with that it was sealed, the creature had caught them hook, line and sinker in his web. “It is strange how gentle he seems to be with the little ones.” Boromir noted just loud enough for only Aragorn and Legolas to hear. The blonde elf’s eyes narrowed as he said, “I am sure when he betrays us in the end it will only make it that much worse.”

Aragorn tensed as the hood turned slightly in their direction as though to look at them and the ranger had the uncanny feeling that Ereb could hear every word. “I think it would be wise to speak of this at another time.”

Having also caught the slight turn and feeling eyes upon them the other two males merely nodded in agreement. As though satisfied with that the hood turned back towards the chattering Hobbits, raising Aragorn’s suspicions that he had been listening to them. Again the memory of an almost human feeling shoulder and human warmth seeping from the cloak flashed through his mind. The ranger had to wonder if everything was as it seemed when it came to the creature known as Ereb.

(OoO)

Everyone was cold it was easy to see that much, as they trekked up the snowy mountain and as it got colder everyone grew more quiet. Even Ereb himself barely spoke, a heavy almost reluctant air surrounding him as he trudged on beside Gandalf quietly. The Hobbits suffered the most, their small forms attempting to huddle together and keep the warmth between them as they moved forward towards their destination. The only one not totally inhibited by the snow was Legolas as he walked atop of it like he weighed little more than a token. A low growl erupted from beneath the hood every once in a while when anyone, especially Legolas, got too close to Ereb. Even Frodo who had been a constant companion to the creature was not saved from his foul mood, except Gandalf who kept throwing worried glances at the creature.

Gandalf looked back when an exclamation of surprise rose from the back of the group and Ereb turned with him. Both witnessing as Frodo tumbled backwards down the snowy mountain until Aragorn caught him but it was Ereb who immediately noticed the golden trinket that had fallen from Frodo’s being. He watched as the Halfling searched his person until he looked up at Boromir. Everyone tensed, even Ereb, as the Gondorian picked up the necklace that held the ring and stared at it with wonder.

“It is a strange fate that we suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing…” His other hand slowly reached forward towards the ring as he softly murmured, “Such a little thing…”

“Boromir.” The tension was thick as the man seemed to startle out of whatever trance the ring had, had him in as he looked towards both Aragorn and Frodo. “Give the ring to Frodo.”

The Man of Gondor seemed to hesitate for only a second as everyone watched him before smiling and walking straight towards them. “As you wish.” He handed over the ring to Frodo, the Halfling hurriedly grabbing it and putting it on as Boromir said with an airy tone, “I care not.”

Boromir chuckled and tousled Frodo’s hair before moving back to where he’d been but it was Ereb that noticed Aragorn slowly release the hilt of his sword.

**_“It has begun…”_ **

Gandalf glanced at the hooded figure with a grim expression, silently agreeing that the ring’s whispers had begun to take hold. Legolas watched, heard and surmised that maybe the line of man might fail again and just as the creature said. It would not be an easy quest.

(OoO)

He was growing weak. He could feel it in his bones as he traversed through the snowy mountains, trying to see through the blizzard that had suddenly appeared. He had no doubt magic was involved, he could taste it in the very air that buffered them. Everything hurt from his skin to his bones as the cold penetrated his very being. Ereb glanced behind him and surmised that the Hobbits were doing little better than he. **_“This is asking for death.”_**

Gandalf glanced at him and Ereb could see the worry in his gaze but had no strength to even growl at the man. He was too cold, too tired and too hungry. He did let out a low hiss however when the arrogant elf walked above the snow past them. Mutinous thoughts of pushing the damned creature over the side of the mountain swarmed his head but Mithrandir’s voice pulled his attention. “How long can you last?”

It was soft but Ereb’s all too sensitive’s ears heard and by the glance cast behind him, so had the elf’s. He opened his mouth to answer but suddenly Legolas called out, “There is a fell voice in the air.”

Suddenly, Ereb’s ears too caught the sound of a voice chanting in Quenya and Gandalf hollered, “It is Saruman!!”

Just with that a part of the mountain broke and headed straight for them, nearly missing them as the Fellowship pressed themselves against the mountainside. Alarm and fear rushed through many as Aragorn shouted to be heard, “He’s trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!!”

Rage and desperation ran through the Istari as he shouted back, “No!”

Ereb watched as Mithrandir started his own chant in Sindarin to battle against Saruman’s magic. The creature huffed, feeling the magic swirl around him and gritted its teeth at the feel of it. The magic set his already aching body into agony but he fought passed it, watching the battle of wills. However, he knew who would win this battle as suddenly lightning struck the mountain side loosening snow and sending it straight for them. He let out a string of curses as he tried to dive out the way but it was too late as they were all buried beneath it. Legolas was the first to free himself and he quickly helped everyone dig themselves out. However, he was taken off guard by Gandalf’s cry of shock and worry, “Ereb!”

The elf turned and watched the Istari dig the creature out of the snow, momentarily catching a glimpse of pale almost blue lips before the hood was pulled forward more securely. **_“I am…fine. Release me.”_**

The lilting musical voice sounded weak even to his own ears and he vaguely noted the creature had been speaking in the black language since the beginning of their travels up the snowy mountain. Gandalf let go of the creature almost reluctantly and Ereb stumbled to a standing position before turning to face the rest of them as Boromir spoke. “We must get off the mountain. Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city.”

As they tried to pull the Hobbits closer to them, Aragorn argued against Boromir’s idea. “The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!”

Legolas glanced back as he heard a soft huff, noticing the creature leaning against Gandalf slightly, hood bowed down as though it weighed a ton just as Gimli spoke up. “If we cannot pass over a mountain let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria”

Ereb could smell the fear and reluctance radiating off of the Istari and he knew why. The mines would be the death of them all…there was nothing there but fire, darkness and death. Dwarves, the greedy creatures that they were dug too deep and made it their graves. Those mines would be the end of them but instead of voicing this Gandalf spoke reluctantly, “Let the Ring-bearer decide.”

They were all quiet as all eyes landed on Frodo and he looked up at them in shock. However, he took them all in and saw how tired and cold they all were…none of them would last. Maybe the mines were safer then? “Frodo?”

The small Hobbit looked up at the Istari then towards Ereb who leaned against the mountain. He’d never seen the creature sag so completely and he wondered what this cold was doing to him. Without a second thought more he said resolutely, “We will go through the mines.”

Defeat and acceptance rang through the Istari as he said just slightly above a whisper, “So be it.”

A low growl echoed lightly and all eyes fell on Ereb as he turned from the group, standing straighter than before as he took a step towards the mountain top. “Then this is where our paths separate. I will meet you all on the other side.”

Shock rang through them all as the creature took another but less sure step up the mountain to the top and Mithrandir stepped forward. “Ereb!”

The hooded creature stopped and slowly turned to face the Istari. “You will not survive the journey.”

There was no doubt that if they could see the creature’s face he’d be scowling as he growled out, **_“It is a death wish, Mithrandir. I will take my chances with the mountain cold.”_**

“It is their choice.”

**_“And that is why they will die.”_ **

His voice was rough but uncaring, Ereb had no problem with their choice but he refused to join them in those mines. He had little strength and didn’t desire being caught in those mines in his current state. He turned to continue up the mountain when Aragorn stepped in his way and the ex-ranger had no doubt he was being glared at. The hairs on his body stood on end and every nerve in his body screamed for him to run when he saw a flash of gold within that hood. However, he had to for Frodo’s sake because somehow he felt that the creature, Ereb, wasn’t all he seemed. So quietly he nodded towards Frodo and spoke softly, “He is in need of guidance. You are not swayed by the Ring.”

Everyone held their breaths waiting for Ereb’s reaction, not knowing what the ranger had said. However, slowly the creature let out a soft growl before turning and brushing past the fellowship with inhuman speeds. **_“We are all going to rue this, Ranger. You will wish we never went through the mines very soon.”_**

 

**_TBC…_ **


	5. You walk a lonely road

“The walls of Moria…” A few eyes flickered towards the dwarf as he spoke reverently before falling back to the front where tree figures walked. Gandalf had taken to leading them once more and Ereb had taken to staying close to him so in turn Frodo stuck close to Ereb. However, barely anyone spoke save for Merry and Pippin, the latter complaining about his stomach in quiet whines every once in a while. It wasn’t long till they began to approach a different part of the mountain, a lake resting eerily beside it. There was a moment of unrest as Gandalf tried to find the door before he zeroed in on one particular spot. Brushing dirt and dust from it as he murmured quietly, “Ithildin…It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight.”

He looked up just in time as the clouds moved to reveal the moon, allowing it to shine down upon the wall. Just like that glowing runes in the shape of a door baring a riddle appeared on the rocky surface. Gandalf looked on with no little bit of pride as Ereb snorted softly, earning a few annoyed looks for it before the Istari spoke again. “It reads, ‘The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend and enter,’”

Merry looked at it slightly puzzled before he asked, “What do you suppose that means?”

“Oh, it’s quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and then you can enter.” Without waiting Gandalf spoke a phrase of elvish but alas nothing happened and no matter what he tried nothing worked. A soft sound erupted from Ereb and he moved away from them, signaling that this would most definitely take a while. As though taking his cue Aragorn let a light hand drop on Sam’s shoulder as he spoke, “Let us go release the horses.”

With that they began to spread out as Gandalf sat on a log in front of the door, murmuring different things to himself in elvish as he tried to figure it out. The group settled down, Aragorn reassuring Sam that the horse would be fine as he released the faithful steed. All the while Mithrandir worked to figure out how to get the door to Moria open and Ereb sat by the water’s edge in watchful silence. There was a nervous energy about the group as they waited for some miracle that would open the doors that barred their path into the mountains. Legolas watched the cloaked being with close attention, his mind replaying the events from the snowy mountain and remembering how weak it had seemed. Now though it was as though it had never happened and Aragorn hadn’t had to convince it to tag along. He wondered what within these walls had made it so nervous that it hadn’t wanted to accompany them within the stone walls.

However before he could even focus on that the beings head suddenly snapped to the side, “Stop that!” The words were a harsh hiss of breath barely above a whisper and Legolas realized what had happened when he saw Boromir grab for pippin’s wrist which held a rock that had been ready to be thrown into the water. The liquid surface already rippling with what was already proof of a thrown rock and all stood frozen in place seemingly waiting for something to happen. When nothing did happen they all seemed to relax a bit more and Ereb murmured, “Do not disturb the water. Leave it be.”

The being received a few strange looks but his attention was already turned towards Gandalf and Frodo as he unfolded himself and strode over to them. Legolas glanced to his side when Aragorn sat beside him, his face looking perplexed as he too watched the being for a moment before turning his attention to Legolas. “He is not what I expected.”

The elf blinked at his long time friend’s words before asking carefully, “How ever do you mean?” Aragorn seemed to hesitate before murmuring, “I expected him to be some blood thirsty creature that had no sense and couldn’t be reasoned with.”

Those words brought the image of Smeagol to both minds before a cry from Gandalf broke them out of it. The wall had begun to move, revealing the doorway and entrance into the mountain side while Gandalf grinned triumphantly. It didn’t go unseen when Ereb bent slightly and murmured something to Frodo making him chuckle as the Istari shot the being an annoyed look. Everyone slowly made their way into the darkness with torches as Gimli bragged about his cousin and their awaiting welcome…or at least almost everyone. Belatedly, Aragorn noticed that the being had only taken a few steps into the cavern before stopping just within the entrance. Aragorn realized why when a shift in the mood with the group behind him set off warning bells and he turned to see what had changed. Skeletons everywhere, death surrounded them almost like an omen or warning. “—is a tomb.” He caught the tail end of Borormir’s words just as Gimli fell into despair but he heard Legolas’ words, Goblins, and instinctively he put up arms with Boromir and the elf prince. Aragorn’s gaze flickered to Boromir as he spoke while they slowly attempted to back out but all thought was halted when cries of surprise went up. One was Sam calling out for Aragorn, the other was a hiss of fury from Ereb and then Gandalf’s cry of the being’s name in worry.

Everyone turned in time to see both Frodo and Ereb being dragged out of the cave and towards the water by tentacles. Everyone immediately jumped into action, arming themselves as they ran after the two in attempt to free them. Adrenaline was rushing through everyone’s body as they dodged and weaved through tentacles, hacking at them as they went. It was Legolas who noticed the being, Ereb, scrabbling at the ground with one hand while the other clung almost desperately to its hood. Legolas couldn’t understand why it found its hood more important than gaining better purchase but he noticed how close it was to the water and reacted, notching an arrow and shooting it. With expert precision he watched as it arched in the air and landed deeply in the ground, pinning the cloak beneath it in the process. Legolas watched the being’s hand grab onto the arrow, the hood turning towards him and nodding vaguely in what was no doubt thanks. It was enough that Legolas was able to focus back in helping free Frodo along with the others. Someone—possibly him it was all a rush of motion now—caught the kraken-like creature in the eye and it caused the creature to release Frodo into Aragorn’s awaiting arms below. However, the sound of tearing cloth brought the elf’s gaze towards the being, Ereb, and watched as he was dragged beneath the water. Suddenly it didn’t matter that the being reeked of taint or that he’d like nothing more than to sink one of his arrows in its heart.

Legolas reacted without thinking, dropping his bow and quiver before diving into the water that was almost impossible to see through because of its murkiness. However, his superior sight caught a glimpse of something and swam towards it. Vaguely, a stray thought was brought up that the lake was far deeper than he’d originally thought it had been. However, the thought was discarded for the recognition that there was a strange light coming from the murky water’s depths. Before he could do anything or get any closer, a wave of pure power exploded beneath him, rushing up to meet Legolas along with the some kind of emerald light causing the elf to close his eyes at the brightness. When he opened them again he could just make out a dark shape attempting to surface from below him and without hesitation he darted towards it, reaching out and wrapping slender fingers around the being’s wrists.

When they surfaced Ereb leaned heavily against the elf prince and Legolas had to fight not to stiffen and pull away as he noticed the kraken like creature thrashing about wildly. Pulses of green almost lightning like surges ran through the creature visibly, in audible screams being released from its mouth. Before he could fully process it they were being pulled out of the water by their companions. Half dragged and half pulled into the cavern that they’d fled from as suddenly one tentacle slammed against the entrance causing it to being to collapse. Darkness descended upon them almost like a finality as they were locked within the tomb-like entrance when the last boulder fell in place.

“We now have but one choice…” They started slightly at Gandalf’s sudden words as a flare of light revealed Gandalf lighting up his staff. “…We must face the long dark of Moria.”

Leaning heavily against the Istari was Ereb, his breathing strained and Legolas found his eyes resting on the drenched figure before them. Distantly he wondered if it had always looked so small and if it would even survive the journey. The thought was only a flicker because soon enough they were on the move again with Gandalf leading the way while seemingly supporting the being’s weight. “Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world.”

The warning in Gandalf’s tone was clear and for a moment everyone looked at the creature he helped traverse, wondering if Ereb was one of those things. The ruins around them were both magnificent and disturbing, Gandalf’s voice a soft echo on the walls. “Quietly now. It’s a 4-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.”

They walked for a long while as the Halfling, Frodo, walking beside both Istari and creature cast worried glances at Ereb’s frame. Aragorn walked beside Legolas, both keeping a wary eye on both their surrounding and the cloaked being’s hunched form. However, other than the suffocating feeling of danger nothing else seemed ready to pop out at them as they traveled through the mines. There was suddenly a stumble from up ahead and a worried cry before the Fellowship noticed Ereb pushing away from Gandalf. The old Istari cast worried glances at the creature before turning to the company and declaring, “We’re far enough within that we can stop here and replenish our strength.”

Ereb hissed something at the Istari, too low for Legolas to hear but it was clear Gandalf wasn’t listening to him. Ereb stood there for a moment before letting out a low growl and disappearing into the darkness that surrounded them on all sides like a blanket. There was naught but silence for a time as the Fellowship settled down to rest after that ordeal and having to walk for such a long time. One by one they fell asleep until it was only Legolas and Gandalf still awake, the cloaked being still missing. The old Istari seemed to be in deep thought before the elf prince sat next to him and Gandalf glanced curiously at him. They were silent for a time and unexpectedly it was Gandalf who spoke up first.

“Thank you for saving him. He will not say it himself so I will thank you in his stead.” Legolas blinked in surprise before glancing away and considering the Istari’s words carefully. “You care for it.”

Gandalf shot him a look and Legolas realized what he had said and corrected himself, “Him. You care for _him_.” For a while Gandalf said nothing before he heaved a heavy sigh and spoke up once more. “It may seem strange to one such as yourself, Prince Legolas. However, Ereb…Ereb was not always the way he is now. He is a product of what life made him…what he was created to be before his time was set. He suffered though you may not realize that.”

It was as close to an admission as Legolas was going to get, he knew that and accepted it. He also knew that the Istari was trying to give him a little insight to what the cloaked being was going through. “I cannot pretend to understand but…I will attempt to.” It was as close to a promise as he would give Mithrandir and the wizard gave him a small sad smile before Legolas retreated to his own corner to sleep. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was hearing the scrabbling of feet far off and he knew it could only be one creature.

_Smeagol._

(oOo)

_At some point his mind went from content emptiness to chaos as he slept. Voices, screams and maniacal laughter invaded the peace of his mind with creeping coldness that clawed at his dreams. Flashes of color seemingly appeared before his very eyes in varying shades of green, red and even blinding white. They were the only things he could really see in the dream before one thing seemed to engulf everything else. A scream, the scream of a woman that seemed desperate and terrified. She screamed just one thing…a name._

_“HARRY!!”_

(oOo)

Icy blue eyes snapped open with a start in time to notice a figure standing in the middle of their little group, all who were still asleep. He almost reached for his weapons before Legolas recognized the cloaked silhouette as Ereb and an old flare of annoyance crept up before he realized the being seemed to be watching something far off. Legolas also noticed the creature no longer stooped or seemed as weak as he stood close to where Gandalf lay almost as though… _guarding him_. That thought brought a frown to his lips but before he could dwell on it he was jolted from it.

“It is a shame what has become of him.” The elf prince blinked, taken off guard by the soft voice coming from beneath the hood as it sounded different than it usually did. Softer, innocent and far younger than its usual hissing melody of a voice usually gave hint to. It took the hood tilting in his direction to remind the elf that Ereb had spoken and it didn’t take long for him to know who Ereb spoke of. “He is a piteous creature.”

The prince bristled when he sensed the amusement coming from the cloaked figure when the creature turned fully towards him. “Perhaps…at one point he could be called piteous. However, that is no longer the case.” Ereb paused, head tilting as though he’d heard something before he was suddenly falling back into the darkness taking all traces of his presence with him. Just in time for Gimli to begin stirring as well as Boromir’s sleeping groans of wakefulness. When Legolas looked back towards where Ereb had been standing, he was surprised to meet Gandalf’s knowing gaze.

It didn’t take long for them to be on the move again although it was noticeable that Ereb was no longer traveling with them, his presence or rather lack thereof left a tension within the group. Once in a while Frodo and Sam would break out into a frenzy of whispers that Legolas could only just make out and it made his stomach curl uneasily to know it was about the creature.

As they traveled deeper and deeper into the mines, the air around them grew heavy and the darkness around them grew thick. Every step they made seemed to echo everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. Once in a while there would be a flash of gold deep in the darkness, raised too far off the ground to be anything but the creature and it alerted the group that Ereb was still nearby. However other than the first day they arrived he did not approach them again, not even at night. It was disconcerting for both Legolas and Aragorn who would prefer the creature completely in their sight. Aragorn for the suspicions that he bore about the creature and Legolas for the memory of the first night that haunted his thoughts. The added knowledge that they were also being followed by Smeagol was also raising tensions, something that had been pointed out when they’d had to wait for Gandalf to decide which path to take when they came upon a fork in the cavern. It continued to remind the elf prince of the conversation that had taken place with the _Dûr Rauco_ and Gandalf’s knowing eyes.

Time was almost seemingly lost in the cave as they moved but it was towards the last day when Ereb finally saw fit to rejoin them instead of simply lurking in the dark around them. Aragorn immediately noticed the way the creature seemed to keep close to Gandalf and the little ones, occasionally leaning over to whisper something fiercely to the Istar as the Halflings murmured amongst themselves. It was Legolas who alerted Aragorn to what was wrong when he wandered near he and Boromir, speaking as lowly as possible. “He is uneasy. I cannot hear everything and he speaking in the Black Tongue mostly but he doesn’t want to linger in Moria any longer.”

For once they could agree with the Creature’s desire to hurry although it unnerved them that something could disturb the being so much that even he didn’t want to be here. Boromir was just about to speak when Gimli suddenly let out a low cry, rushing away from them towards a door they had begun to pass. Ereb hissed out something in displeasure at the sudden noise as the Dwarf rushed past him but he made no move to grab him.

“Gimli!”

They rushed after the dwarf, just as they heard his mournful tones. “No…no!

It didn’t take them long to see what had broken the usually rough Dwarf’s mask as he wept…he was knelt in front a tomb. All eyes watched as Gandalf approached although two sets settled upon the creature that stood only a step behind Gimli, something of its demeanor was off to both Aragorn and Legolas. However, there attention was captured when Gandalf spoke up and read the inscription, “Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin. Lord of Moria”

He slipped his hat off his head as his eyes rested on Ereb, a tightness in his face as he murmured softly. “He is dead then…tis as I feared.”

Ereb gestured towards something at Gandalf’s feet and the Istari followed the movement to see a book being held by one of the skeletons in the room. Unthinkingly, he handed over his staff and hat to Pippin as he hurriedly took up the book, Ereb sliding closer to him in order to read over his shoulder. However, Legolas’ attention had already wandered, darkness that was thicker than even the presence of Ereb was haunting his senses and it made him uneasy. Wavering slightly, he leaned towards Aragorn as he said in a hushed tone, “We must move on, we cannot linger.” Aragorn took in his long time friend’s appearance and noted the almost tremor but before he could address it Gandalf’s voice caught their attention and they turned to him.

“They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, Drums in the deep.”

No one noticed one of the Halflings, Pippin, carefully backing up as he felt fear rise in him. All eyes on Gandalf or the book in his hands as his voice ominously read the words written within it. It was like an unseen shadow hovered over them, waiting for the right time to pounce and devour them. Everyone within the group shifted restlessly, looking around them as though they’d spot an enemy.

“We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.”

A low, rattling hiss escaped the figure beside Gandalf and causing everyone to tense as they watched the creature back away from the book and therefore Gandalf. **“Stop. Do not read any more. We must leave now.”** There was an edge to the dark words that Aragorn recognized immediately and found himself surprised at… _fear_. There was fear in the creature’s words but before Gandalf could close the book Ereb was suddenly gone and there was sudden clang making everyone jump. They turned on their heels to see Ereb half in a well, grabbing on to a skeleton to keep it from falling further but from the sounds and the missing head when he pulled it back up, he couldn’t keep it all from falling. All eyes fell on the Halfling beside the creature and remains, it wasn’t hard to guess what had happened. For a moment no one dared move as they listened to the clanging and battering of falling head, waiting for it to stop. When it finally did and no sound of potential enemies made itself aware, a collective sigh seemed to go through the group but Gandalf in a rash moment of fear induced anger lashed out at the Hobbit. Slamming the book in his hands shut as he growled, “Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity.”

 **“Not now, Mithrandir.”** The figure hissed softly as he slid up next to the Hobbit, resting a hand on the Halfling’s shoulder as the Istar wrenched his things from the young one. Gandalf merely shot the creature a look and began to turn when something caught everyone’s attention… _Drums_. The sounds got louder, grew closer as screeching could be heard and it was Sam’s urgent word that got their attention.

“Frodo!” Everyone looked at the two Hobbits and instantly noticed his sword glowing. “Orcs!” Legolas’ confirmation did nothing to appease them as Boromir rushed to the opening of the room to look, Aragorn ushering the little one’s behind Gandalf. Ereb was suddenly beside Boromir and yanking him backwards just in time for two arrows to lodge themselves where his head used to be. Boromir looked at the creature shocked for a moment before suddenly, they were all pushing the doors shut although Ereb backed away once Aragorn and Legolas joined in. Boromir huffed as he said as lightly but matter-of-factly as possible, “They have a cave troll.”

 


End file.
